Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, generally are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient's skin and muscle tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire may then be passed through the needle lumen into the patient's blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle may be removed, and an introducer sheath may be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator. A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introduction of various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completion of the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel wall. External pressure may be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician's or nurse's time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various apparatus have been suggested for percutaneously sealing a vascular puncture by occluding the puncture site. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,222,974, issued to Kensey et al., describe the use of a biodegradable plug that may be delivered through an introducer sheath into a puncture site. When deployed, the plug may seal the vessel and provide hemostasis. Such devices, however, may be difficult to position properly with respect to the vessel, which may be particularly significant since it is generally undesirable to expose the plug material, e.g., collagen, within the bloodstream, where it may float downstream and risk causing an embolism.
Another technique has been suggested that involves percutaneously suturing the puncture site, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,184, issued to Hathaway et al. Percutaneous suturing devices, however, may require significant skill by the user, and may be mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
Staples and surgical clips have also been suggested for closing wounds or other openings in tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,921 and 5,026,390, issued to Brown, disclose staples that may be used to close a wound or incision. In one embodiment, an “S” shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that may be engaged into tissue on either side of the wound. In another embodiment, a ring-shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that project from the ring. These staples, however, have a large cross-sectional profile and therefore may not be easy to deliver through a percutaneous site to close an opening in a vessel wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,427, issued to Lee, discloses a method and device for sealing internal puncture sites which, in one embodiment, uses a dual lumen bleed back system in which the distal bleed back ports are axially spaced from each other such that when the obturator is in a certain location, there will be bleed back through one of the lumens, but not through the other.
In addition, skin seals have been proposed that may be threaded into an opening in skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,565, issued to Rudd et al., discloses a surgical plug that may be screwed into a puncture to seal the puncture. The surgical plug includes an enlarged cap and a threaded shaft that extends from the cap. During an endoscopic procedure, the plug may be threaded into an opening through skin until the cap engages the surface of the skin. The plug is intended to seal the opening communicating with a body cavity to prevent insufflation fluid from leaking from the cavity. Such plugs, however, may only be used at the surface of the skin, and may not be introduced through tissue, for example, to seal an opening in the wall of a blood vessel or other subcutaneous region.
Various methods and means for determining the location of the distal end of a closure device have been proposed, including “bleed back” methodology such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,658 issued to Magro et al. However, prior bleed back devices have been constructed such that blood flow out of the patient continues for a longer period of time during deployment of the sealing means than would be desirable.
A further development in bleed back technology is disclosed in published United States Patent Application 2004/0019330, in which a control element having an enlarged distal end is used both to control blood flow through the blood vessel puncture and to provide an indication of the position of the distal end of an introducer sheath by withdrawing the enlarged distal end from the lumen of the blood vessel into the puncture in the wall of the blood vessel such that bleed back is, according to this published application, stopped.
Leschinsky U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,501 discloses the use of an anchor on a guide wire to provide an indication of the location of the wall of a blood vessel to assist in the placement of a hemostatic material to block flow of blood out of a puncture in the vessel.
Although these and other methods and devices have been proposed for deploying a plug to prevent blood flow from a puncture in a blood vessel, a need remains for a safe and effective device and method for deploying a plug for this purpose, and for plugs that are more easily deployed and that provide improved prevention of blood flow.